The broad objective of this application is to facilitate study of the structure, development and function of the visual system in health and in blinding diseases, with the aim of preventing, mitigating or curing such diseases through the application of the most sophisticated available techniques, including the methods used in molecular biology and molecular genetics. Five support and service modules will help achieve the broad objective, as follows: [unreadable] [unreadable] I. Imaging Support Module (computer-aided image analysis; production of graphics for data analysis, presentation and publication, including poster printing); [unreadable] [unreadable] ll. Molecular Bioloqy and Genetic Analysis Service Module (DNA sequencing, PCR and Southern blot genotyping of transgenic animals and in situ hybridization); [unreadable] [unreadable] lll. Confocal and Digital Microscopy Support Module (digital data acquisition using confocal microscopy and optical brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast or fluorescence microscopy) [unreadable] [unreadable] IV. Computer/IT Support Module (assistance in computer and information technology hardware and software selection, installation, instruction in use, maintenance and minor repairs, networking, and programming for custom research needs); [unreadable] [unreadable] V. Electrical and Machine Shop Service Module (design, manufacture, maintenance and repair of specialized research instruments and devices). [unreadable] [unreadable] This application is a competing renewal of a Core Vision Research Grant submitted by the Principal Investigator and 28 other funded vision scientists. Sixteen are NEI-funded with 20 separate research projects, two are NIH- but not NEI-funded, and 11 others are funded by non-NIH sources. Of the latter 11, two have just completed NEI K08 grants and have submitted NEI R01 grant renewals or new grant applications, two others have submitted NEI R01 grant renewals or new grant applications, and others plan to submit in the future. [unreadable] [unreadable]